metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
M21: The Core
M21: The Core is the 21st and penultimate mission in Metroid Prime: Federation Force, and the final mission set on Talvania. Having detected a third and final Transfer Device on Talvania, General Alex Miles orders the Federation Force to destroy the device, so that the Galactic Federation can finally locate the Doomseye, the Pirates' secret weapon. The Force begins on a large platform in the gas clouds of Talvania, with a zipline leading into the central control tower. The first part of the interior facility is guarded by Grim-Class Turrets and Security Bots. Further inside, the Force is locked inside a chamber where a Mainframe attacks them. The mission's bonus objective is to take no damage from its lasers. After the Mainframe is destroyed, it will leave a large crater that the Marines can descend. Not much farther on is the Transfer Device room, which is guarded by spawning Troopers, Flying Pirates, Elite Flying Pirates, and Armored Bots. The device's destruction completes the mission, and unmasks the Doomseye. It is possible to achieve three medals with this mission without achieving the par time when alone, if at least 25,000 points are scored in battle, the Lone Wolf MOD is not equipped and the bonus objective is fulfilled. This may necessitate strategies such as bringing up to four Shield Generators, and equipping the Repair Shield and AUX Ammo Replicator MODs. Dedicated terminal Pirate Log: Transfer Device Only one transfer device remains operational. Maximize power transmission at once due to the loss of the other devices. MODs ;MOD 1:Requires Shock Shots. After crossing the zip line and destroying the barricade, the soldiers must follow the corridor. There will be a shock barrier near the door to the next corridor. Behind this is the MOD capsule; two Grim-Class Turrets will spawn in front of it when approached. Mission briefing Pre-mission "We received word from the intelligence team that they've succeeded in decrypting the entire encrypted message from the Space Pirates. According to the final account of the message's contents, there are a total of three transfer devices. Each planet in the Bermuda system had one on it. You've already destroyed the transfer devices on Excelcion and Bion. All that's left is the one on Talvania, located within the central control tower. This tower was built by the machine race of Talvania. Despite being so old, it appears to still have a functioning security system. Also, although we've nearly eliminated the Space Pirate presence from the planet, there may still be some hiding in the tower. Be careful. The Federation fleet is fast approaching, Marine. Get in that tower, locate the transfer device, and take it out! This will finally reveal the DOOMSEYE! Move out!" Post-mission General Alex Miles: "That's it! That's the DOOMSEYE... It's gigantic..." Incoming high priority transmission Federation Marine: "General Miles! Our scans show a massive energy surge coming from the DOOMSEYE!" Gallery File:M21 The Core entrance.png|The entrance to the tower. File:M21 The Core pressure pad.png|A pressure pad door. File:M21 The Core fighting Mainframe.png|The Federation Force fights the Mainframe. File:M21 The Core Mainframe destroyed.png|The Mainframe's destruction opens up a path to the Transfer Device. ru:M21: Ядро Category:Missions Category:Talvania